Stuck in Time
by Ject
Summary: An InuYasha Kagome romantic deal. Not graphic, will be cute!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck In Time

Author: Ject

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, of course!

Chapter 1: Argument

It was a bright morning in the village. Everything was quiet and peaceful. That is, until InuYasha and the others came back to the village from their latest excursion. InuYasha and Kagome were arguing again. Miroku and Sango were walking behind them, Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Shippo cowering from the fighting pair.

"InuYasha, you're being insensitive! Why can't you ever just listen to me?" Kagome was furious. She had been trying to tell InuYasha, finally, how she felt about him, but all he had done was ask if there was any more instant ramen in her bag.

"What did I do now? Nothing! So stop yelling at me!" He turned away from Kagome, crossing his arms in defiance. Kagome's temper finally boiled over.

"InuYasha, sit!"

WHUMP!

InuYasha crashed, face first, into the ground.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

Sango sighed, looking at the heap of crumpled doggy demon. "Kagome," she cautioned, "it's not his fault that he's an idiot sometimes. Don't sit him anymore."

"Fine. I won't." She crossed her arms, and headed off into the forest, towards the well. "I'm going home."

InuYasha was angry. Scratch that. He wasn't just angry, he was pissed. Kagome was gone, back to her own time. He wanted to go after her, but he had too much pride. And to top it all off, it was a full moon. InuYasha hated this time of the month, because his human half took over his body. His snow white hair turned raven black, his claws retracted and his fangs disappeared, and his furry dog ears were traded for normal human ones.

So he was angry, and he was sulking. He sat on one side of their nightly fire, with Shippo nearby, but not too near, as he was sleepy and afraid of invoking the hanyou's wrath, which may prevent sleep. Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the fire, whispering to each other.

Suddenly, Shippo spoke up. It surprised the other three, as the young fox was already laying down, ready to sleep. "Just go after her," he said. Miroku and Sango paused their whispers. Had Shippo heard what they had said? Miroku silently questioned the demon slayer, but she shook her head. This may actually work to their advantage.

InuYasha also paused. "What?" he growled, incensed that anyone, especially a kid like Shippo, would presume to give him romantic advice. What did Shippo know?

"You know you love her," the young boy said, "and you know you want to go find her. So go do it!"

"No!" InuYasha yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong. She tried to tell me I was being a jerk, and I don't know why!"

"So go find out!"

"No!"

"You have too much pride, InuYasha. Swallow it and find her."

"Why you---" InuYasha scrambled to his feet ready to strangle Shippo. Where did the little brat get off telling him about his pride? Shippo leapt up, wide awake now, to hide behind the others, who each leapt up, and grabbed one of InuYasha's arms.

"Let me go!" he struggled against his two friends' grips, trying desperately to get away. Miroku peered at Sango, who only nodded her head. They had to do it. Keeping a firm grip on the hanyou, they continued to drag him backwards toward the well. InuYasha still struggled, not only trying to escape, but attempting to strangle Shippo as well.

They reached the well. "Down you go," Miroku said. He looked the hanyou in the eyes. InuYasha was startled to see complete seriousness in the monk's eyes. "And if you try to come back, we'll just push you down again."

"Don't you DARE push me down that--"

They pushed him down the well.

InuYasha fell, down and down and down, until he landed with a flump. He knew, however, that when he climbed out, he would not be in a lush green forest, but a drab wooden shrine.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Well, I'm here, I might as well go find her." And he climbed out of the well and left the shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In Time

Author: Ject

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, of course!

Chapter 2: The Hanyou In Tokyo

"At least I blend in this time," said InuYasha as he started his search for Kagome. The last few times he had been in Kagome's era, he had looked like he always did, with his while hair and fuzzy ears.

He was currently stalking all around her home, looking for her. He had even climbed in her window, but she hadn't been in her room.

"Where the hell is she?" he grumbled. "Dammit!"

He stalked into Sota's room, grabbed a baseball cap, and stalked back outside and into Tokyo to look for Kagome.

Tokyo in the summer. Millions of people. A hot, uncomfortable place to be. Unfortunately, InuYasha had no other choice. He didn't know how to ride a bike. He didn't know what a taxi was, and even if he did, he had no money. Or know what that was, either.

So there was InuYasha, barefooted and baseball capped, walking through downtown Tokyo. He was wearing his normal clothes, but of course, normal to him meant very odd for all of the citizens of Tokyo. He also had the Tetsaiga. Again, normal for him, but not for the pedestrians.

He was soon lost. "Dammit!" He turned to look down another street, because he still hadn't found Kagome. He figured all was lost, and was ready to return to his era, when a large, ugly man walked past InuYasha, noticed his funny clothes and bare feet, and began to make fun of him.

"Hey, what are you supposed to be, a clown?"

"What did you say?" InuYasha's ego kicked into high gear. He spun around, Sota's cap falling off his head.

"I asked if you're supposed to be a clown. Ypu look so funny..."

Just as the argument was getting underway, a swell of people passed them. Kagome did a double take as she saw InuYasha, in her era, pulling his Tetsaiga on a rather large man.

"What are you doing?" she yelled. InuYasha didn't notice her, but other people were beginning to notice him and his sword. One woman pulled out a cell phone and called the police.

"InuYasha, si--no! Wait, don't!" Kagome whimpered. What could she do? She couldn't "sit" him in the middle of Tokyo. . . All too soon, the police arrived. They relieved the Hanyou of the sword, cuffed him, and took him away, with Kagome trailing behind.

When Kagome walked into the police department, two police officers were talking to InuYasha.

"You get one phone call," one ofthe officers said.

"Phone call?" InuYasha asked. Kagome rushed over.

"I'm his phone call," she said. "Can we talk privately?"

"Of course, ma'am," the officers said. Kagome and InuYasha found some empty chairs and sat down.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, why would you take out your sword here? This isn't your forest, InuYasha. This is Tokyo! Now you're in trouble and I don't know how to help."

InuYasha blinked, confused. "I thought you were mad at me! Now you want to help? Make up your mind!"

"This isn't about being mad, this is about you being a half demon in a Tokyo police department. You have to go home. But in order for you to do that, I guess I have to post bail. . ."

"Bail?"

"Nevermind. . ."

"Don't be mad at me. Snago and Miroku sent me after you, it was their idea. . ."

"You couldn't even decide to come here yourself?" Forget helping him, now Kagome was even more mad than she had originally been. She was ready to pull out her hair, but she had to calm down. She had to call her mom and she had to post bail. "Just stay here, InuYasha, they aren't going to let you leave anyways."

She stood up and adjusted her skirt. She cast one more dirty look InuYasha's way, and headed for the phone.

They heard a low rumble, and the chairs began to move. The building shook and the lights went out.

InuYasha jumped up, eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"Earthquake!" Kagome cried, turning back toward InuYasha and taking his hand. "Nevermind about bail, we need to leave!" They were rushing about, and so was everyone else. No one noticed them leave.


End file.
